1987
Events *1st January - Arthur Fowler breaks down in the presence of Dr Legg and is put on a series of anti-depressants. Sharon Watts believes she's being followed as she strolls through the Square late at night and finds herself trapped in the gardens with mysterious rustling sounds coming beyond the bushes. *6th January - Den Watts comes to Sharon's rescue. James Willmott-Brown moves into No.43. Pete Beale believes that Arthur will benefit from being hospitalised, but Pauline Fowler is hesitant to go through with it. However, when Arthur spills a boiling cup of tea over himself and shows no acknowledgment of pain, her doubts are risened. *13th January - Arthur has an appointment with psychiatrist Dr Blackburn and is diagnosed with suffering from a breakdown. After sending his family on a wild goose chase after he goes missing after the appointment, he agrees to be hospitalised. *15th January - Kelvin Carpenter celebrates his eighteenth birthday with a house party at his parents' house. The noise causes a commotion among the residents of the Square and Simon Wicks gifts him with a stripper, much to Tony and Hannah Carpenter's shock when they gatecrash the venue. *22nd January - Mary Smith returns to the Square from an evening away badly battered and bruised. Everyone believes that she was attacked by the man that is attacking vulnerable woman in the neighbourhood, but Mary is reluctant to reveal anything. She later confides in Sue Osman and reveals that she was done over by other prostitutes for trying to steal their trade. *29th January - Kathy Beale is devastated to discover that all of her hard work of knitting jumpers for a friend of Mehmet Osman's that will include a great amount of takings is a farce when Ali Osman tells her that Mehmet's friend is to be declared bankrupt. *3rd February - After believing and being reassured that Sue Osman has a grudge on her and is responsible for stiching her up to the authorities for her choice in career of prostitution, Mary confronts Sue in a vicious showdown in the café. *10th February - Hannah is followed home late at night by a curious figure. Colin Russell is bewildered to learn that Barry Clark has relations with people among the likes of Nick Cotton, and is even more atonished to be exposed to the news that Nick will be staying with them. James Willmott-Brown declares that he's the new owner of The Dagmar. *12th February - Pat Wicks makes some careless assertions about Kathy leading to Pete Beale transferring her with a back-hander. *17th February - Mehmet is acquired with a bashing from Den, Pete and Tony for his misfortunes to the people they care about. Pat receives yet another bash from her son Simon Wicks after she makes more hasty remarks. *19th February - Hannah leaves Walford and Tony to stay with her sister after not feeling safe in the neighbourhood. Pat reveals to Wicksy that Kenny Beale is his biological father leaving him distraught. Pat is attacked by an unknown assailant as she walks home at night. *24th February - Pat is found in the Square gardens unconcious and blood racing from her head. She is immediately rushed to the hospital and Pete and Wicksy are the prime suspects. Mary leaves baby Annie Smith unattended, once again, leading to a commotion when Annie manages to escape the flat and is nearly run over by Dr Legg. *26th February - Guizin Osman turns up at the café with her three children looking for somewhere to live after Mehmet gambled their house away. Sue and Ali agree to take them on at their place. *5th March - Arthur returns home from being hospitalised but finds it difficult to resettle. Guizin's children's pet snake breaks loose in the café causing a riot. *10th March - Mary Smith reaches front page news for soliciting, humiliating her as she becomes a hot topic of conversation. *12th March - Pete is humiliated when he turns up at The Vic cross-dressed after being made a fool off from Ian Beale. *19th March - Nick Cotton is wrestled out of the Square after outstaying his welcome and causing dispute among the residents. *31st March - Dot is horrified to learn that Barry and Colin are in a homosexual relationship. *7th April - Sue fears she has breast cancer and is referred to a breast clinic for more tests. *9th April - A woman known as June Watkins visits Kathy and informs her that he child she gave up for adoption has grown up and wants to meet her. *14th April - Sue heads off for her surgical biopsy and is thrilled when she is told her lump is not cancerous. The man behind the attackings makes a plunge for Debbie Wilkins in the laundrette and Pete comes to her rescue. *28th April - Simon and Sharon proceed to a dirty weekend away in a hotel to have sex for the very first time, but Sharon backs out of going through with it at the very last moment. *30th April - Mary leaves Annie home alone again to resort to prositution to pay off her fines. The decision leads to devastating consequences when Annie throws her blanket onto the electric heater and the flat goes up in flames. Arthur rescues Annie from the potenial fatal situation. *5th May - Renovations get underway for the building of The Dagmar. First appearance of Magda Czajkowski. *7th May - Arthur appears in court for stealing the Christmas club money, and is sentenced to twenty-eight days imprisonment. *14th May - Debbie Wilkins celebrates her engagement and leaving party with Terry Rich in The Vic (Final appearance of the character). *28th May - Tony Carpenter retraces his origins in Trinidad and leaves the Square leaving Kelvin in charge of everything (Final appearance of the character). *4th June - Arthur is released from prison and reunited with his family. *16th June - The Dagmar and The Vic declare war on each other for the London in Bloom competition. *23rd June - Ali gets the wrong end of the stick of Angie's sympatheic nature and tries coming onto her. Someone sabotages The Dagmar's flower display. *25th June - The results day for the London in Bloom competition arrives. The Vic is disqualified from the competition for using plastic flowers and The Dagmar opens it's doors for the first time. *30th June - A jumble sale is held at the community centre on the instruction of Carmel Roberts. *2nd July - Dot and Ethel Skinner reminisce about the war days as they babysit baby Vicki (The shows second two-hander). *16th July - Den is sent to Morocco to collect some "gear" for The Firm with the reassurance that they will pay off all of his debts with the brewery and the bank. *28th July - Carmel's estranged husband Darren Roberts arrives on the Square with his two children in tow: Junior Roberts and Aisha Roberts. First appearance of Rod Norman. *6th August - Den returns from Morocco and discovers that Simon and Mags have been having it away and knees him in the groin. *20th August - The Dagmar and The Vic compete in a five-a-side football match. Mags asks Simon to move in with her and he agrees. *27th August - Donna Ludlow turns up in the Square and gets a job at the First Til Last and later The Vic (First appearance of the character). *1st September - Barry's trial run at The Dagmar ends disastrously and a dispute is broken out between him and Colin. *3rd September - Kelvin leaves the Square to attend University (Final appearance of the character). *8th September - The Ladies Dart Team set out for a day-out in Greenwich and the Isle of Dogs. Pat is presented with a face from the past, an old fling in the form of Frank Butcher (First appearance of the character). *1st October - Sharon sets up Angie and Den with a date and the night ends with the pair going to bed together despite them both revolving a heated argument. *20th October - Ali is emotionally pleased when Sue returns after going AWOL and informs him she's pregnant, at last! First appearance of Duncan Boyd. *3rd November - Emine Osman is seriously injured in a firework incident. *10th November - Junior Roberts nearly gets into a car with a strange man if it wasn't for Darren Roberts being present and calling out his name. Darren warns his son that he must never, ever get in a car with a stranger. *19th November - Naima Jeffery returns to Bangladesh to form a marriage with her cousin Farrukh Jeffery after taking a shine on him (Final appearance of the character). *24th November - Willmott-Brown is burgaled and attacks his burgular with a fire iron. The burgular remains unconscious and Willmott-Brown admits he assaulted him to the police. *24th December - Chris Smith snatches baby Annie and the commotion leads to him crashing his car and Annie being rushed to hospital. *25th December - The Beale and Fowler family enjoy their Christmas dinner at the Kathy and Pete's flat and Pauline is delighted with Mark's surprise visit. *29th December - Angie Watts fails to hold her cool after receiving many offensive comments from Gerry Fairweather and punches him before leaving her job at The Dagmar. *31st December - Angie returns to The Vic as Den's new business partner and Michelle admits to Pauline that she's pregnant with Lofty's child. See also *EastEnders in 1987 *Category:1987 episodes External links *1987 at Wikipedia Category:1987